Sins Of A Father
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Her name was Kagome Weasley. She never knew her family, all she knew she wasn't welcome. When her mother died, her father drowned himself in his work so she was sent to her grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, to be taken care of. Will Kagome be accepted into the family, or will she be shunned because who her father is? AU


_**Sins of The Father**_

_**Summary: Her name was Kagome Weasley. She never knew her family, all she knew she wasn't welcome. When her mother died, her father drowned himself in his work so she was sent to her grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, to be taken care of. Will Kagome be accepted into the family, or will she be shunned because who her father is? AU**_

_**Notes: Kagome is the same age as Ginny, yes. This does mess up the timeline of HP a bit BUT I figure so what? All it means is that they had Percy much earlier in this fic than they did in the books. I hope you guys don't mind!**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Chapter One**_

Dark blue eyes took in the office with boredom, her face was impassive as the adults talked about her like she wasn't even there.

"So, Arthur and Molly will be given temporary custody of the child until Mr. Percy is able to properly care for her?" The woman was old, yet she still had fire in her eyes, she was a nice lady.

Unlike the man sitting next to her, her case worker, ever since the dark lord had fallen the ministry had taken a more muggle approach to childcare. Before he was the dark lord, he was Tom Riddle a boy from an abusive home who was thrown into an orphanage.

If someone had taken him in before all that, had given him the love and attention a child his aged deserved then maybe, just maybe he never would have become he who must not be named.

That was the idea, many pure bloods didn't like it, yet it was a new age. Fresh new faces were running the politics and so the law had been pushed through.

She didn't know that much about it, just that her mother had been all for it. Her mother was such a kind caring woman, so full of life and love. It was still hard for her ten year old mind to come terms with the fact that her mother was dead.

Blue eyes turned glassy at the thought of her mother. She had been killed in the streets of Japan, visiting a friend, hit by a car and left to die on the side of the road like some animal. Her father had taken it hard.

He wasn't an affectionate person as it was, work came first then everything else. Her mother was all he had, his family had disowned him after something he had done as a teenager. She always thought it was her, no one ever said it but she had a feeling. Her parents had been young when she was born, only seventeen years old.

She was told she was a child of love yet her father made her feel like a child of shame. He was only ever loving towards her mother, she was his life and when she had been killed. He had imploded, thrown himself into his work. He was rarely home and while she was used to taking care of herself she was still hurting.

She had lost her mother.

Her best friend.

Now she had no one, she was alone.

To make matters worse she was being shipped off to her grandparents, people she had never met. People whom she had only heard bad things about and she had no say in the matter.

She clutched her stuffed animal to her chest, normally she wouldn't want to have it in public, she was too old for such baby things. Yet this was her stuffed toy, given to her by her mother the day after she was born. After she had heard the news she had clung to it, her case worker called it a safety blanket.

She didn't care, if she was going to to be shipped off then she would make damn sure she had her fluffy!

"Well, then. It seems all the paperwork is in order. Best of luck to you Ms. Weasley." she blinked out of her thoughts and turned to the woman and merely nodded her head. What could she say? They didn't listen to her before so they wouldn't listen to her now.

She just had to roll with the punches.

Play the hand dealt to her and hope it wasn't a losing one.

* * *

Kagome followed beside her new guardians, she didn't know what to think of them. She didn't know them, never even met them before.

So why should she be comfortable about living with them.

This family that never even talked to her before.

A family she didn't know if she wanted to be apart of.

Kagome sighed as she was grabbed by the arm.

"We are going to apparate to the burrow...hold on tight till we get there." Arthur...or , as she is going to call him, told her.

Kagome nodded, not saying a word when he had gripped her arm a little too tight.

She didn't want to say anything to anger anyone though. Kagome knew they didn't want her anyway...so why make things harder on herself.

Being quiet is a good thing.

It keeps you out of trouble.

Kagome just hoped she would survive the rest of the family...cause right now she wasn't so sure running away was an idea she would have to think about.

She just hoped she would survive till she was seventeen...or her father because her guardian again...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...i was winging it...cause well this is going to be different fic than normal. I do hope people like this...when Kage told me about it I thought i would be interesting.. Anyway, Read and Review!**_

_**Kage AN: So I hope everyone likes it, I kinda of don't really have a plan so Yuki can't really read my vibes lolz. Sooo we're going to wing it...until we have a plot... :D I hope it turns out well! Please do let us know what you think, as well as any ideas or input you might have! Thanks~**_


End file.
